


All I Want for Christmas Is You (In Chains)

by Ragnar_the_Red



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Chains, Christmas, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Power Bottom Gren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnar_the_Red/pseuds/Ragnar_the_Red
Summary: Corvus gets Gren a risque gift for Christmas, and the strawberry is very eager to try it out.
Relationships: Corvus/Gren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	All I Want for Christmas Is You (In Chains)

**Author's Note:**

> For ProfessionalIdiot, and I guess Lys too. Hope you enjoy it you lovable weirdos.

The last three years had been...a whirlwind, to say the least. His commanding officer marrying an elven queen, Prince Callum emerging as a powerful mage and becoming betrothed to a former elven assassin, and his now-teenaged king making best friends with half of the dragons in Xadia. All three sounded like a fever dream combined with a bad batch of mushrooms for dinner.

Somehow, more surprising than any of that was the fact that he was celebrating Christmas with Commander Gren. His boyfriend. He still isn’t quite sure how that happened, for about a million reasons. But it’s better than anything he had hoped for. Gren was certainly better than he deserved.

They don’t get to spend as much time together as they like; Gren splits his time between Katolis City and Lux Aurea, while Corvus has to remain at the castle to serve as Ezran’s bodyguard. Gren’s translation skills are no longer needed, but they both know Amaya could use another human for company every once in a while.

Christmas is the one of the few guaranteed times they can be together, besides the occasional state visit to Lux Aurea. Corvus is eager to make the most of it.

He watches as Gren opens the last present, doing everything in his power not to give away just how nervous he is. It’s a foolish feeling to have, given how...deviant their relationship could get at times. Especially since he was supposed to be the dominant one. But that never seemed to extend outside of the bedroom.

The ginger rips the last of the paper aside, revealing a felt box. Corvus realizes his mistake too late; it no doubt looks like a jewelry box, even perhaps the box for an engagement ring. Gren’s eyes light up, and the tracker swallows heavily, his heart hammering.

His boyfriend slowly opens the box, and Corvus has to avert his eyes a bit, bracing for the disappointed reaction. The box opens with a slight creak and  _ clack _ , and Gren is quiet for a split second. Suddenly, he bursts into laughter, sending Corvus’ mind for a loop. “Why are you laughing?” he demands irritably.

Gren pulls out the brown leather collar and holds it up. “It’s just like you to put a toy in a jewelry box and not even realize the problem until the last second.” He looks the collar up and down, and flashes a smirk at Corvus, the fire behind him flickering light on his face. “Didn’t you learn it’s impolite to give someone a present that’s also for yourself?”

He stammers nervously, attempting to apologize. “W-well we were just talking about it, uh,  _ last time _ , and you s-s-seemed to want to go further so I just-” Gren cuts him off with a soft kiss, and withdraws with a soft smile on his face. Corvus feels his face burn, embarrassed to have been totally flustered once again.

“It’s alright babe, I was just teasing you. I love it.” Gren raised the collar to his neck, testing the leather against his pale skin. “Hmm. Feels a little rough, but that’s how I like it anyway.” Corvus’ heart skips a beat, and he feels his cock stiffen a bit. His boyfriend glances down, clearly noticing his arousal.

“Could help me put it on?” the ginger asks innocently. Corvus gulps and nods, accepting the collar from him. Gren spins on his bottom so his back is facing him. Corvus crawls forward on his knees and settles behind the older man. With shaking hands, he wraps the collar around his boyfriend’s neck.

He tightens the collar to the second to last hole, the leather noticeably pressing into the skin. It would surely leave a mark if it was left on for an extended period of time. “How does that feel?” he asks. “It’s not too tight, is it?”

“No, it’s just perfect.” Gren leans back into him, and Corvus wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. The ginger rests his head on his shoulder, sighing contentedly and closing his eyes. “Honestly, you could’ve gotten me nothing for Christmas and I’d still be happy.”

Corvus snorts. “That’s cheesy, even for you. And you’re almost always happy anyway. I remember the guards saying that you were still in good spirits after being chained down by Viren for a week.” Gren laughs.

“Chained  _ up _ ,” he corrects cheerfully. “Always use positive words, babe. That’s the key to being happy. That, and having a cute boyfriend.” Gren opens his eyes and grins, a devious glint in his eyes. “Speaking of chains…” Corvus’ stomach does a backflip. “You wouldn’t happen to have yours out of storage, would you?”

“I might, though I’ll have to check,” Corvus lies. Of course he has them ready.” Gren chuckles, and leans up to kiss him. It quickly turns much more passionate than the previous one, the ginger placing a hand on the back of his head while his tongue eagerly seeks entry into Corvus’ mouth.

Corvus allows him to do so, and they devour each other whole for a few moments, each enjoying the warmth of the other and the fire next to them. Wordlessly, they pull away from each other and stand up.

Gren takes him by the hand, and leads him towards their bed. He falls backwards onto the bed, pulling Corvus down on top of him. “Merry Christmas,” the ginger murmurs. “Now go get your chains, and don’t keep me waiting.” His boyfriend palms Corvus’ crotch, causing him to inhale sharply.

Reluctantly, Corvus gets up and walks over to the closet, where he kept all of his numerous chains. He selects a smaller one, suitable to be attached to Gren’s collar. Closing the closet, he turns to see that Gren has buttoned down his tunic, now laying on the bed on his side, his torso slightly exposed.

_ Merry Christmas indeed _ , he thinks to himself with satisfaction. He stalks towards the bed, with chain in hand and heat pooling his groin.


End file.
